buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 004: Decision! The Buddy Police Arrive!
"I call Illusion Dragon, Dancat to the center," Dan finally found a card to play. "And then, I'll Buddy Call Illusion Dragon, Danzari (Size 3, 10000/10000/2) to the center!" Danzari jumped on the field in a blizzard. When the blizzard faded, the small cat-like creature had transformed into a large dragon, cloaked in black and carrying a book in hand. (Dan: 4→5) "It's a bit warm out here," Danzari said, "Maybe I should make it a bit colder..." "What is that?!" Katarina replied in shock. "Illusion Dragon, Danzari," Dan answered, "Size 3 with 10000 Power and Defense, with a critical of 2. He's my favorite Buddy, and the answer to this fight." "So that's the Illegal Monster," the officer said. He tried to scan the monster to get any info he could on it. Meanwhile, Dan cast Illusion Replenish, which increased Dan's gauge by 3 and his life by 1. (Dan: 5→6) Nothing up on the screen. No history on the monster at all. The principal got a little nosy. "Find anything?" he asked the officer. "We don't have any info on this Danzari creature," the officer answered. By this time, Danzari had attacked twice. Both attacks landed. (Katarina: 12→10→8) End of Move "This isn't good, Katarina-chan," Ellie observed. "I can tell," Katarina agreed, "Danzari has three soul cards and 10000 Defense." "Better hope for a lucky soul charge," Ellie added. "Helical Blessing's effect adds the top card of my deck into its soul," Katarina then said as she began your turn, "and it's Ellie!" "Alright! Double Attack!" "And it has 20000 Power," Katarina added. "Shidou-kun..." "Don't worry, Danzari, they don't have enough attacks." "Don't speak too soon, Shidou," Katarina answered, "I call Helix Dragon, Mirkka (Size 1, 7000/3000/1) to the left!" "Not good..." Danzari observed. "Hold on," Dan answered, "I might find something in here..." "Ellie! Mirkka! Do a Link Attack on Danzari!" The attack landed, but thanks to Soulguard, Danzari remained on the field. The duo attacked once more. "I pay 1 life and cast! Illusion of Restraint!" Dan answered. (Dan: 6→5) "This card negates that attack and increases my gauge by 1." "Using a shield while a monster is on your center?! That's cheating!" the principal protested. "Actually," a man answered, "The system seems to have read the card as valid." The officer addressed the man walking in as Captain Ryuenji. "Valid?!" the principal asked, confused, "I guess I will have to learn this game." The Captain began to laugh. "You should have learned the game sooner," he replied, "This is an amazing Buddyfight from what I've seen so far." "You've been watching?" "I sent the Captain a live feed so he could figure out anything about the monster in question," the officer added. "This is certainly a new monster," the Captain agreed, "Let's see what he can do." "Then I'll attack Danzari myself!" Katarina then said as she charged forward with the Helical Blessing card. "I activate Danzari's ability!" Dan responded. The slowly growing crowd was stunned. Captain Ryuenji began to smile. "I pay ten gauge to rest your item card, and Danzari gains 15000 Power and 10000 Defense!" "How can you have that much defense?" Katarina asked, "No matter, the attack still lands." Danzari's Soulguard then went into effect, keeping him on the field once again. The second attack from Helical Blessing also landed, but Danzari remained on the field. "Looks like you can't touch me!" Danzari boasted. "I call Final Phase!" Katarina responded. "Final Phase?!" "We only have 5 life remaining. This is bad." "I cast! Helix Parade! For each Helix Dragon with a different name in the soul of my item, I can place the top card of my deck into that item's soul." "How many does that make?" Dan asked her. "Four," Katarina answered, "and the first is Helix Dragon, Zarmina! That means I can place another card, which is Ellie. The second card from my impact's ability is Cressida, so draw one. The third is Emi, so I gain 2 life. (Katarina: 8→10) The last is Zarmina, which adds Helix Reversal to the soul, so no bonus." "Wait, so no damage?" Dan asked, shocked. "It seems not all Impacts deal the opponent damage," Danzari answered. "At the end of my turn, Mirkka goes into my item's soul and I draw one." End of Move "How many souls does that make?" Dan asked his Buddy. "Fourteen, since our turn started." "So that means what exactly?" Dan then asked. "It means I win on my next turn," Katarina answered. "Huh?" "When Helical Blessing has fifteen souls at the start of my turn, I win the game." "Oh dear..." Dan noted. "Don't worry, Shidou-kun," Danzari replied, "I have a plan. Just do exactly as I say." "I draw!" Dan began his turn. "Then I charge and draw, and once again call Illusion Dragon, Danzari to the center! And after that, I'll call Dancat to the right and to the left!" "It's no use, Shidou!" the principal sneered. "Sawatari has 10 life! It's over no matter what you play!" "Next, I cast! Illusion Replenish! My gauge increases by 3 and I regain one life!" (Dan: 5→6) "Dancat, attack the fighter!" That attack landed (Katarina: 10→9) but Katarina only smiled. "There's no chance," she told him. "Maybe," Dan answered, "But I can't let you take Danzari away... Danzari, attack the fighter!" "On it!" Danzari answered, "Frostbite Blast!" "I cast!" Katarina responded, "Helical Barrier! The attack is negated, the top card of my deck goes into my item's soul, and I gain 1 life." (Katarina: 9→10) "That's fifteen!" Danzari noted. "Shidou-kun, we must hurry!" "Got it. Danzari! Double Attack!" (Katarina: 10→8) "Then Dancat! Attack the fighter!" (Katarina: 8→7) "He's not giving up! What do we do?!" Fujiki asked. "Nothing," the principal answered, "We just wait for Sawatari to begin her turn." "I wouldn't be so sure," Captain Ryuenji responded. "Huh?" "What do you mean?" "Dan and Danzari fight like true Buddies," the Captain clarified, "You'll never know what they have in store next." "Looks like you're all out of attacks," Katarina said to Dan, "I am the winner. All you have to do is end your turn." Dan smiled. "My turn isn't quite over..." "What?!" "I activate Final Phase!!!" "He's got an Impact too?!" Fujiki asked, very afraid. "No! It can't end for us!" the principal protested defiantly. "I cast! Illusion Ritual, Danzari Storm! Normally, I would have to pay 5 gauge, but that is decreased for each card in Danzari's soul." "No way..." Dan began to become enveloped by a blizzard, which began to expand rapidly and fill the entire gym. Even the audience could feel the cold coming from this storm. "What is this monster?!" the principal asked. "This is the power of a Buddyfight when both fighters fight to their fullest!" Captain Ryuenji replied. "This is amazing!" "Impact! Illusion Ritual! Danzari Storm!!!" The blizzard was so powerful, Katarina's flag was destroyed upon impact. Katarina had no chance. (Katarina: 7→0) "I've got a readout on the Impact Card!" the officer said, as the blizzard began to fade. By this time, several more Buddy Police Officers arrived on the scene because of the sheer intensity of the blizzard. "Normally, it does 5 damage and costs 5 gauge. However, the Impact costs 1 less for each soul that Danzari monster has. And it does 1 additional damage for each Rest card on the opponent's field." Game End. Winner: Dan Shidou Danzari returned to his small form and ran over to Dan, who fell to the ground and hugged his Buddy. Tears were flowing from their faces. "I guess this is end for us, huh Buddy?" Dan told Danzari. "I suppose so," Danzari replied, "Even though we won, I suppose I'm not supposed to be here. Off we go, then." "What are you two talking about?" A man walked over to them. "You two aren't going anywhere." "What is the meaning of this?! I demand to see your supervisor, Ryuenji! Arrest those troublemakers!!!" The principal protested as much as his lungs could take it. But it was no use. "You two fought like true Buddies out there," the Captain continued, "I can't ever separate true Buddies." "This has got to be illegal! The kid has cards no one has ever heard of! This can't be fair!" "You mean... I get to keep Danzari?" "Absolutely! We, uh, just need to get some paperwork filled out. It turns out you're not in our system, so the contract you made isn't official until then." Dan wiped the tears from his face. "Thanks." The principal was now screaming incomprehensible gibberish. Fujiki and two other student council members had to carry him out of the gym. Katarina, however, stayed to congratulate Dan and his Buddy in their fight performance. "Hey, uh, Dan, is it?" Katarina began. "What is it?" "Since Buddyfight is allowed at the school now, how about we start a Buddyfight Club?" "A Buddyfight Club?" "I don't know if you can get the principal's approval, though," Captain Ryuenji noted. "But just tell him the Buddy Police will be monitoring the club." He then turned to Dan. "Speaking of Buddyfight, you and I need to have one sometime." "Me? Fight a Buddy Police Officer?" "Of course! You and your Buddy have a very interesting dynamic and I need to see more of how that dynamic works." "Of course!" The three of them continued to talk for while. Dan was making friends. But he still had trouble remembering what happened before today. But if this was the first day he could remember from here on out, Dan wouldn't have minded at all. ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. Today's card is Illusion Ritual, Danzari Storm! This Impact Card can deal massive amounts of damage to your opponent in a flash. It normally costs 5 gauge and deals 5 damage, but having Danzari on the field means it can cost a lot less and deal a lot more damage! Having a lot of Rest cards on your opponent's field means this card can become a potential game end. I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Dan: I'm Dan! Katarina: And I'm Katarina! Both: We're starting a Buddyfight Club! Dan: Learn the rules of the game! Katarina: Make new friends! Dan: Make lots of fun memories! Danzari: Find old memories! Katarina: That's my line! Danzari: No, it's not! Your line is "Have a great time!" Dan: Let's all have a good Buddyfight! Katarina: Dan, that wasn't your cue! Dan: Oops... Next Chapter: New Friends! Buddyfight Club Begins! Category:Blog posts